


Destiny

by DevilJesus



Category: N.Flying
Genre: CEO!Seunghyub, KBANDS RISE, M/M, busker!Hun, seunghyub likes to treat Hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Seunghyub sees a talented busker and can’t get the beautiful boy out of his head, so what if he’s a CEO and the boy is a busker...
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Hun smiled as he looked over the crowd before him, Hweseung’s voice was floating in the late summer wind. They were busking again, the crowd larger as it was a Friday night; it was their regular spot in Hongdae and Hun could see some of their regular fans. 

He strummed the last cord as their performance ended, he could hear the cheers as well as the sound of cash in the jar in front of Hweseung. 

Hun would be lying if he said the money didn’t matter; he loved music and he loved his bandmates; Hweseung and Jaehyun. But he also needed the money, being a barista didn’t bring in that much. 

“Thank you everyone!” Jaehyun cheered as he stood from his position behind the drums. 

Hun bowed his head politely and smiled to the crowd. He frowned slightly however when he saw a man stood gazing at him; the man had a three piece suit on and looked extremely out of place in the student crowded area. He had black hair that was styled off his face accentuating his handsome looks, his eyes were almond shape and he had a slightly playful smile on his face. Hun blinked a few times before frowning and looking past him. 

“We hope you all enjoyed our performance!” Hweseung’s sang through the microphone. 

“Yay!”  
“Fighting!”  
“Please come back next time!”

Hun smiled back at the fans as they cooed around them, he carefully placed his guitar back into its case and looked over at the younger members. “Good performance tonight guys,” he praised seeing the younger two give him a mischievous grin. 

“Can we get some food?” Hweseung asked. 

Hun rolled his eyes but had a smile tugging on his lips. “Yah, is that all you think about?”

“I’m hungry~” Jaehyun whined. 

Hun shook his head softly. “Fine, we’ll go get some food,” after all he was pretty hungry too. 

“Excuse me?”

Hun frowned slightly at the deep voice; he looked behind only to see the handsome suited man stood with a smile on his face. Jaehyun and Hweseung were just blinking at him with curiosity. “Yes?” 

“You guys were amazing, best buskers I’ve seen for a while,” the man said suddenly; his eyes filled with awe. Hun watched as the man took out his wallet before holding out a crisp note. “Please, take this as gratitude for making my evening so enjoyable.”

“What..?” Hun’s eyes were almost falling out as the man held the bill out for them. 

Jaehyun gaped beside him. “This is ₩100,000!”

Hun shook his head before looking back at the man with a slight frown. “I’m sorry, we can’t accept this,” he told the man. 

The man’s expression fell and he pulled his hand back, “O-oh, I just wanted to show my appreciation,” he said softly. 

“The fact that you stopped and watched is enough for us,” Hun replied, seeing Jaehyun and Hweseung in the corner of his gaze giving him a questionable look. 

The man was gazing at Hun, making the guitarist feel slightly conscious. The man’s dark eyes were almost roaming over him. “Wow...” he said softly but Hun could still hear him. 

Gritting his teeth, Hun slung his guitar bag onto his back before gesturing for the others to get ready. He looked back at the man and bowed his head shortly. “If you’ll excuse us...”

“Wait!” The man spoke making them turn back to look at him. “Will you be here again? Will I see you again?” He was looking directly at Hun as he spoke. 

“What?” Hun frowned. 

Jaehyun raised a brow before a large grin appeared on his face. “We perform here every Friday night, we’d love it if you came by to see us again!”

“I will!” The man replied, eyes wide and full of almost childish curiosity. 

Another man appeared behind him, he looked younger. He bowed his head to the handsome man; “Sir, we should go,” he spoke carefully. 

The man nodded before looking back at Hun. “I’ll be back!”

The three of them watched as the man moved through the crowds of Hongdae. Hun frowned darkly before turning on his friends. “What the hell was that all about?”

Hweseung shrugged. “Who cares, did you see the way he was looking at you Hyung?” He teased, Hun’s eyes widened slightly. 

“He likes you~” Jaehyun added. 

Hun growled. “Yah! I thought you wanted some food,” he scowled as he watched his friends giggle softly to themselves. Rolling his eyes, Hun led the way towards their favourite restaurant. “Let’s go!” 

-

Seunghyub yawned, Monday mornings were always the worst. He looked out of his penthouse window seeing all of Seoul beneath; cars rushing as people went to work.

He’d brought his advertisement company from the ground; climbing up and up till he reached the top. He’d made enemies of course but they only made him stronger. What Seunghyub really wanted was companionship. Being the CEO of a company made it difficult to trust people, did they like him for his name or for him? 

His thoughts immediately went back to the boy with his guitar. The singer and drummer were both amazing but Seunghyub couldn’t get the guitarist out of his head. His wide doe eyes, his snowy blond hair. 

“Sir? We have to get moving.”

Seunghyub startled slightly at the soft voice, he smiled as he saw his assistant stood there with his head tilted curiously. “Sorry Dongsung-ah,” he smiled at the younger man. 

“You seem distracted sir, are you alright?” Dongsung asked carefully; his eyes watching Seunghyub’s expression closely. 

Seunghyub smiled back at the younger before nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Dongsung raised a brow slightly but brushed it off. He pulled out Seunghyub’s schedule. “We have another meeting in Hongdae, it shouldn’t take too long; just to confirm the agreement from last Friday.”

Seunghyub’s eyes widened and a smile fluttered on his face. “Hongdae? Good,” he said gently. 

“Sir?” Dongsung frowned. 

Seunghyub just grinned before gesturing for Dongsung to lead the way. They made their way through the apartment complex and towards the black Bentley parked outside. 

Seunghyub sat in the back and watched the busy Seoul streets go past the window. There was something about that busker that Seunghyub couldn’t get him out of his head. 

“We’re early,” Dongsung spoke from the drivers seat. He parked the car before looking back at Seunghyub. “Shall we grab a coffee before the meeting?”

Seunghyub nodded with a smile, following the younger man through the small streets of Hongdae. Seunghyub looked around curiously; he hadn’t been there since he was young and it brought back memories of less hectic and demanding times. 

They both pointed out the same cafe; it was small and had baby blue walls. There were a few school girls around and two elder men sat at tables. Dongsung moved to the counter first with Seunghyub behind him. 

Seunghyub’s eyes widened and a large smile graced his face as he saw the familiar boy behind the counter. “Hey, it’s you...” Seunghyub found himself saying. 

The busker looked up with confusion, a frown coming to his face as he looked over Seunghyub before he raised a brow. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Umm, getting a coffee?” Seunghyub grinned back. 

The boy’s eyes blinked before he looked away awkwardly, his cheeks flushing prettily. “O-oh, of course,” he looked back at Seunghyub; his chin raised. “What can I get you?”

Seunghyub smiled at the cute awkwardness of the boy. “I’ll have an iced americano, Dongsung-ah?” He turned to his assistant and gestured for him to order. 

Dongsung glanced between them with a bewildered expression before smiling. “I’ll have the same too, sir.”

The boy nodded and put their drinks into the system; Seunghyub pulling his card out to pay. The boy shuffled off to make them. Seunghyub was almost mesmerised as he watched the boy move. “It’s almost like destiny,” he spoke suddenly. 

He turned and gave Seunghyub a slight frown. “What?”

“Us meeting again,” Seunghyub elaborated with a smile. 

The boy blinked before he shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess..?”

Seunghyub bit his lip as he continued to watch the boy; he glanced at his name tag and smiled. “So your name is Hun?”

The guitarist looked up at him with confusion. “How-“

“Your name tag,” Seunghyub grinned. 

“Oh.”

Seunghyub racked his brain; he really wanted to talk to Hun but he didn’t know what to say. “So, is this what you do when you’re not busking?” He attempted. 

Hun was moving their drinks to the counter, he gave Seunghyub a raised brow. “Well, I have to make money somehow,” he held the beverage out for Seunghyub. “Your coffee.”

“Thank you, Hun-shii,” Seunghyub smiled as he took the drink; making sure to brush his finger against Hun’s. 

Hun pulled his hand back quickly; eyes wide. “Yeah, thanks,” he said awkwardly. 

“Sir,” Dongsung’s voice came making Seunghyub look back at him. His assistant was gesturing to the door. 

Seunghyub sighed before he looked back at Hun, he was watching Seunghyub carefully. Biting his lip, Seunghyub pulled a business card from his pocket. “If you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to contact me.” He handed it over to the other boy. 

Hun blinked back at him before frowning slightly. “Umm. Thanks?” 

“See you around, Hunnie-ah.” Seunghyub grinned as he made his way out of the cafe. 

-

“It was so weird,” Hun paced before his friends. 

They were all sat in Hun’s apartment, Jaehyun was chuckling at Hun’s inner panic whilst Hweseung was carefully observing him. 

“He’s just being friendly;” Hweseung tried. 

Hun looked back at his friends with wide eyes. “Look at this!” He pulled the business card from his back pocket and held it before his friends. 

Jaehyun whistled. “Woah, a CEO,” his eyes were wide as he looked over the card. 

“Bag him now Hyung,” Hweseung suddenly spoke; expression deadly serious. “He clearly likes you.” 

Hun’s eyes were wide and his top lip was twitching slightly in irritation at his friends. They weren’t exactly helping him out. 

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Hweseung asked seriously. 

Hun blinked. He bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. Admittedly, the man was extremely attractive and he was well off. But he carried himself so differently; they were from different worlds. “I dunno...”

“You’re just being a coward,” Jaehyun shrugged. 

“Yah!” Hun growled. 

Hweseung sighed. “Give it a go,” he stood and placed a hand on Hun’s shoulder before giving him a gentle smile. They both walked towards the door. “We’ll see you later!” 

He waved them off before collapsing on his bed; he stared at the ceiling his thoughts all over.

-

It was three days later when he found himself staring at the business card. Hun growled; he wasn’t scared! He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket; the worst thing that could happen was that Seunghyub could reject him. He pulled the card closer and typed in the number; his thumb hesitated over the call button before he took a deep breath and pressed it. 

The phone beeped a few times before the familiar deep voice came through the speaker. “Seunghyub speaking, who is this?”

Hun suddenly froze, he didn’t know what to say. “Uh-“

“Hun-ie? Is that you?” Seunghyub suddenly spoke. 

Hun blinked in confusion, how did he know? “Ah, yeah?”

“I’m so glad you called me!” Seunghyub’s voice was ecstatic, Hun was confused why the man sounded so happy to hear him. “What can I do for you?” He asked. 

Hun was suddenly put on the spot again; he’d just called with no plan. “Uhh, I should probably hang up, you’re probably busy-“

“No! It’s okay!” Seunghyub insisted. “What are you doing now?” He inquired. 

Hun frowned. “Huh? I’m in my apartment,” he answered, looking around the dark room he called a home. 

“Are you free?”

“I guess so..?” Hun replied. 

Seunghyub’s voice sounded even more excited. “Send me your address and I’ll come get you,” he suddenly requested. 

“W-what? Now?”

There was a slight pause before Seunghyub’s voice came through again, he sounded unsure. “Unless, you don’t want to?”

“No, that’s not it.” Hun assured. 

Seunghyub hummed. “Send it and I’ll come.” 

“Okay...” Hun said back his voice full of confusion but the other man didn’t elaborate on what he was planning. 

“See you soon!”

Hun blinked as he hung up the phone. What had just happened...? His fingers moved on their own accord; typing out his address for Seunghyub. He sprung into action and quickly grabbed some presentable clothes instead of the baggy joggers and jumper he was currently wearing. He threw on some black jeans and a white jumper before waiting patiently beside the window. His eyes widened however when he saw a sleek black Audi pull up. 

That definitely didn’t belong to anyone in this neighbourhood. 

He made his way down the stairs towards the exit before stopping in the doorway. Seunghyub was stood leaning against his car, black three piece suit, his whole face broke out onto a smile as he saw Hun. 

“Hey!” He called as he waved Hun over. 

“Hi,” Hun replied meekly, looking up at Seunghyub through his blond bangs. 

“I’m so glad you called,” Seunghyub smiled softly. “Please,” he gestured to the car and Hun nodded nervously. He’d never been inside such an expensive car.   
“Have you eaten?” Seunghyub suddenly asked as he started the car. 

“Ah, yeah.”

“Oh,” Seunghyub’s expression fell slightly. 

Hun raised a brow slightly. “Have you?”

Seunghyub shook his head. “Not yet, I was busy this afternoon so I didn’t have time,” he explained. 

Hun sighed. “Well, let’s go get some food then,” he offered. 

Seunghyub glanced at him slightly with confusion. “But-“

“I can eat,” Hun rolled his eyes slightly but smiled softly back at Seunghyub. 

“Okay.” 

Hun’s eyes widened as he recognised the streets of Gangnam. He bit his lip and cursed internally; he didn’t even bring his wallet. Not like he had extra cash anyway. 

“We’re here,” Seunghyub announced, parking the car and gesturing for Hun to follow him. 

Hun felt more and more anxious as they walked towards the restaurant. “This place...”

“It’s okay, C’mon.” Seunghyub reassured seeing Hun in slight distress. 

He bowed to the hostess as they entered; a man came and took their jackets; Hun’s hoodie and Seunghyub’s coat. “Ah, Mr. Lee, this way,” the hostess bowed and gestured for them to follow. 

“You come here often?” Hun asked as they followed her. 

Seunghyub shrugged. “Sometimes,” he gestured to the seat opposite him and smiled. “Please, sit down.” The waiter came over and introduced himself before placing the menus before them. Hun could feel Seunghyub’s eyes on him. “Order whatever you want,” he reassured. 

Hun bit his lip, looking over the menu and feeling more and more anxious. Seunghyub seemed to notice, he reached over and placed his hand over Hun’s gently. “It’s okay.”

Hun quickly pulled his hand back, “Sorry, I’m just not use to places like this.”

“It’s fine, I know it’s different.” Seunghyub said softly. 

Hun just nodded before skimming over the menu again. He settled for pasta and smiled weakly at the waiter as he took their order. 

They fell into an almost uncomfortable silence. Hun’s hands were fidgeting slightly. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Seunghyub suddenly asked. 

Hun looked up at him seeing a crestfallen expression on his handsome face. “What? No,” he frowned slightly. 

“Please Hun-ie, relax.” Seunghyub smiled softly. 

Hun released a deep breath. “Can I order a drink?” He asked almost cautiously. 

“Of course,” Seunghyub gestured to the waiter who quickly came back to their table. 

“Can I get a get two bottles of soju and one beer?” Hun asked him getting a nod back. 

“Make that two beers,” Seunghyub added. Hun smiled softly at him getting a charming one back. 

Biting his lip, Hun sighed softly before attempting conversation. “So, what does your company do exactly?” 

Seunghyub looked surprised by the question before he smiled softly. “I’m mostly in advertisement but I also own a chain of bars.”

Hun’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah, we can go to one after if you’d like?” Seunghyub offered. 

Hun blinked before shrugging softly. “Maybe,” he left the invitation open. 

“What about you?” Seunghyub asked. 

“What?”

The elder smiled at him. “What do you do?”

Hun raised a brow slightly, he couldn’t tell if Seunghyub was asking out of curiosity or if he just didn’t remember. “I work at the cafe and busk when I’m free.” 

“Your band is really good,” Seunghyub suddenly complimented. 

“Thanks.”

The elder looked thoughtful as he gazed at Hun. “Have you guys ever thought of doing it professionally?”

Hun raised a brow. “Do you know how difficult it is?”

“If you’re passionate,” Seunghyub shrugged slightly. 

Hun growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Passion isn’t all you need,” his tone was defensive but it was also agitated. 

“O-oh.” 

The mood was sullen, Hun was thankful when their food and drinks arrived; it gave them a chance to think of other topics to discuss. Hun poured the shots for them both before gesturing for Seunghyub to drink. The elder smiled and took the shot. 

Hun was blown away by the food; it was amazing. 

“Is it good?” Seunghyub chuckled softly. 

Hun grinned back at him. “That obvious, huh?”

“I’m glad.”

Hun blinked slightly at the elders words, holding back his questions until they were outside and it was easier to flee. 

When the bill came Seunghyub made sure that Hun couldn’t see it and just smiled at him gently. “I’ll take care of this, you can wait outside?” 

“Sure.” Hun shrugged, moving towards the exit. He couldn’t help but few eyes on him as he walked; some of the patrons were looking at him with curiosity. 

Hun wrapped his arms around himself as he waited by the car; Seunghyub came up beside him. 

“I’ve called one of my drivers, I think it’s safer than me driving after drinking,” he smiled softly. 

Hun felt his heart clench slightly at the obvious but sweet gesture. “Right, thanks.” He shivered slightly as a cold breeze washed over them. 

“Are you okay? Are you cold?” Seunghyub asked softly; concern written across his face. 

Hun shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Here.” Hun blinked as he felt Seunghyub take his coat off and place it around his shoulders. The elders body heat immediately making him warmer; Hun ducked his head in embarrassment, he just knew that his ears were red. 

“Cute...” Seunghyub’s voice said softly. 

Hun bit his lip. “Can I ask you something?”

The elder nodded, his full attention on Hun. “Anything.”

“What do you want from this? From me?”

Seunghyub looked slightly taken back by Hun’s question. He bit his lip and ran a hand nervously through his hair. “I like you.” 

“Huh?”

“I know it’s fast, we’ve only known each other a week but I really do like you,” he admitted, his expression full of seriousness. He looked at Hun almost shyly. “I want this to work between us.”

“I-I-“

Seunghyub took a step back; worry jumping on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He ducked his head and sighed before smiling weakly. “The car is here.”

Hun tilted his head softly as he looked back at the Audi in the car park. “What about yours?” He asked. 

“I can get it tomorrow.” Seunghyub shrugged. 

The driver got out the car and moved towards them. “Sir.” The man bowed, Hun didn’t recognise him. He opened the door for them and Hun climbed in; followed by Seunghyub. 

The car was silent as they headed back towards Hun’s apartment. Hun glanced at Seunghyub only to see the elder man looking out the window; his fingers were gripping his trousers tightly. 

“Thank you for the meal tonight, I had a good time.” Hun said softly. 

Seunghyub looked back at him with a smile. “You’re more than welcome.” 

Hun bit his lip, he looked back over at the elder only to see him gazing back with a gentle smile on his face. “I think-“

Seunghyub tilted his head slightly as Hun cut himself off. “Yes?”

“I think I wanna give it a chance too.”

Seunghyub’s eyes widened and he smiled widely. “Really?” Hun nodded back softly. “I’m so happy!” He gripped Hun’s hand and held it softly in his own. 

Hun blinked at their linked hands and smiled awkwardly before pulling it back when he saw his apartment complex in the distance. When the car stopped he quickly made his way out; Seunghyub following behind. 

“Can I call you?” Seunghyub asked cautiously almost like he were afraid of Hun’s answer. 

Hun shrugged. “Sure, but I might be at work,” he replied. 

Seunghyub looked slightly put out by his answer. “Oh, okay,” he still smiled back at Hun. 

“You can still call though! I might call you...” Hun quickly shot back. 

Seunghyub’s expression lightened. “That’d be great! I’ll always make time for you Hun-ie.” 

Hun couldn’t help but smile at that. “Thanks, Goodnight.”

The elder suddenly stepped towards him, he leaned down before planting a gentle kiss on Hun’s cheek. “Goodnight.” 

-

Seunghyub sighed as he looked over his phone, for the past two weeks he’d been bombarded with work. New deals and new investments had kept him fully booked up and busy. 

“Sir, you’ve been looking at your phone all morning,” Dongsung pointed out as he stood beside the CEO. 

Seunghyub pouted up at his assistant. “Hun-ie hasn’t messaged me back.” He’d spoken to the younger man a few times since their first date and he’d tried to message him everyday. The younger didn’t always reply though. 

“Maybe he’s busy?” Dongsung sighed softly but he had a smile on his face. 

“I guess...” Seunghyub shrugged, his finger hovering over the call button. 

A sudden commotion outside made him look up and frown before his office door was forced open. 

“...don’t have an appointment!” Kwangjin’s agitated voice came, he was Seunghyub’s bodyguard. 

“I don’t need one.” The woman, that had forced herself in, barked back. Her whole facade changed as she looked at Seunghyub. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Oppa!”

“Jimin-shii?” Seunghyub frowned, he had to hold back rolling his eyes at the heiress. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I didn’t hear your reply about the ball I’m holding next Saturday.” She answered, her sharp eyes watching him carefully. 

Seunghyub sighed. “Oh, yeah, sorry. I’ve been pretty busy,” he shrugged. 

Her eyes lit up suddenly, she came over to him and gripped his arm. Kwangjin was watching her closely as was Dongsung. “No problem! It gave me a chance to come and see you,” her voice was high and irritating. 

Seunghyub smiled weakly. “Ah, thanks,” his eyes widened and a large smile fluttered on his face as he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. “Sorry, I have to take this!” Seunghyub bowed his head to the woman before making his way out of his own office. His heart was beating faster as he picked up the phone. “Hun-ie! How are you?”

“Hey, I’m good.” Hun replied, there was a slight pause before his voice came through again; cautious. “You free on Friday night?”

Seunghyub blinked slightly. “I-uh, I can make myself free,” he offered, he’d do anything to see the other boy again. 

“Yah, don’t neglect your work,” Hun scolded slightly. 

Seunghyub couldn’t help but chuckle softly before he sighed and smiled; so much so he was sure Hun could hear it in his voice. “I’ve been neglecting you, I miss you.” 

Again there was a pause, Seunghyub could swear he heard Hun chuckle softly. “Y-yeah well, we have a gig on Friday night and I was wondering if you wanna come?”

“That sounds great! Of course I’ll be there,” Seunghyub quickly answered, not giving up the chance to see him again; especially since it was Hun inviting him. 

“Only come if you’ve finished your work,” Hun shot back slightly, he sighed into the phone. “Don’t neglect your work, Hyung.”

Seunghyub was slightly taken back, Hun had never called him Hyung before. “I-I won’t,” he reassured. 

A small chuckle came from Hun. “Okay, I’ll send you the address.” 

“I’ll definitely be there,” Seunghyub said back quickly; running a hand through his hair as he tried to keep the excitement from his voice. 

“Work hard Hyung.” Hun replied almost shyly. 

Seunghyub chuckled. “Goodbye Hun-ie.” The smile wouldn’t leave his face as he hung up the phone and made his way back into his office. 

“Oppa? Who was that?”

Seunghyub flinched; he’d almost forgotten that the heiress was still there. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Ah, it was-“

“Anyway, I hope you’re going to give me a dance at my ball, I know my father would be happy.” Jimin grinned. 

Seunghyub sighed; Jimin’s father had been trying to get them to marry for years but Seunghyub was definitely not interested. “Ah, yeah,” he smiled politely at her. 

She waved him off slightly, “I need to be off now! I’ll see you later!” She moved towards Seunghyub and he bowed politely not missing the way she rolled her eyes slightly. She waved at him before pushing her way past Kwangjin.

The bodyguard scoffed. “She’s as polite as ever,” he rolled his eyes slightly. 

Seunghyub couldn’t help but smile and nod in agreement. He sat back at his desk before looking over at Dongsung. “Dongsung-ah, how does my schedule look on Friday?”

“Friday?” Dongsung tilted his head curiously before pulling out his phone. “You have a meeting with FNC then a meeting in the afternoon with the designers. After that the evening is clear, do you have plans?”

Seunghyub smiled at his assistant. “Hun-ah asked me to come see him perform.”

Dongsung grinned at him. “That should be fun!” He looked genuinely happy for Seunghyub. 

Seunghyub leaned on his hand on his desk and smiled softly up at Dongsung. “I know! I miss him...”

“Hyung,” Dongsung giggled. “You’ve only known him a few weeks...” he pointed out gently. 

“I know but I feel like it was destiny meeting him that night; I can’t get him out of my head.” Seunghyub admitted. 

Dongsung shook his head with a chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his boss. “You always have been a traditionalist.” 

Seunghyub grinned as he sat up and shrugged. “What can I say?”

“If he makes you happy that’s all that matters.” Dongsung replied. 

Seunghyub felt his cheeks flush at Dongsung’s words. He couldn’t help but think how right he was, Seunghyub truly was happy whenever he thought of Hun. He just wished he could see him more often. 

—————

N.FLYING are also my babies. 🥺🥺❤️💙💙 KBANDS rise!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hun growled as he left his landlords room, he’d been late on a few payments and in retaliation the man had cut off Hun’s power and hot water. 

“Damn it...” Hun growled as he headed back to his own apartment; the landlord had refused to turn back on the power since Hun didn’t have the funds to pay for his now exceeding bills. 

Hun knew he could call Jaehyun and Hweseung, the two younger boy’s would gladly take him in for a few days but he didn’t want to impose on them. 

It was Thursday morning and they were set to perform in a large venue tomorrow night. Hun just had to hold out till the end of Friday and they’d be given a decent pay for it. 

Hun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; pulling it out he couldn’t help but smile at the text message. 

Seunghyub-Hyung:

Morning Hunnie!! 🐱🐱 Have a good day! I miss you! 😭😭 xxxxxx

Hun shook his head slightly at the message; but couldn’t shake the smile from his face. His heart was beating faster because of the elder; there was something about him. 

A sudden thought came to him; Seunghyub was a CEO, he had a nice car and dressed well, the man was clearly well off. Hun blinked slightly at his own thoughts before running a hand through his blond hair. If it came to it; Hun would ask him for help but he didn’t want to take advantage of the man. 

Sighing; Hun grabbed his bag and headed out to the train station; he had another full shift at the cafe. 

-

Hun felt himself smile as they entered the venue; music and performing always made him calm and relaxed. 

“This is gonna be great! It’s the biggest venue yet!” Jaehyun bellowed as they made their way backstage; Hun could hear the crowd gathering already. 

“I’m kinda nervous...” Hweseung said softly. 

Hun looked to the youngest and smiled, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hweseung-ah; you’ll do fine, don’t worry about it.”

Although they were only the opening act for the main band it was still a big deal for them all. Hun bit his lip slightly before pulling out his guitar and putting it on his shoulder. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Hweseung asked softly; he could see the worry in Hun’s expression. 

“I’m fine,” Hun reassured with a smile. 

Jaehyun grinned as he appeared behind Hweseung; looking at Hun over the youngest shoulder with a teasing grin. “Is your Sugar Daddy coming?”

Hun’s eyes widened before he growled. “Yah! Don’t call him that!” Hun hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

Hweseung tilted his head curiously. “Is he your boyfriend now; Hyung?”

Hun blinked slightly and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know...”

“You’ve been talking for a while,” Jaehyun pointed out as he twirled his drumsticks distractingly. 

“We havent really seen each other though,” Hun sighed, he really did want to spend more time with Seunghyub but he wouldn’t get in the way of his work. “He seems pretty interesting though...” he admitted; he was young and to own a company must’ve taken a lot of work and determination. 

“You like him~” Jaehyun cooed. 

Hun raised a brow at him before shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe I do,” he sniggered. 

“Ahhh!!!” Jaehyun bellowed. 

“Yay!!” Hweseung added. 

Hun chuckled at their antics and shook his head; gesturing for them to get ready for the stage. 

“Are you guys ready?” The assistant suddenly asked as his head appeared around the door. Hun nodded to the assistant before biting his lip; he pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw a message from Seunghyub. 

Seunghyub-Hyung:

I’m here Hunnie!! Fighting for tonight 🥳🥳🥳 xxxxxx

Hun chuckled at his phone before putting it back in his pocket; strangely his nervousness and anxiety was slowly disappearing. 

“Hyung, let’s go!”

-

Seunghyub made his way through the packed crowd; he moved to the right side where he knew Hun would be stood. He was dressed casually in black jeans and a purple turtleneck; a black jacket was on his arm as well. 

Seunghyub ran a hand nervously through his hair; he was excited to see Hun again after weeks of only messaging and the odd phone call. 

Dongsung had stayed at the back of the venue; he’d driven Seunghyub and he’d insisted that he stay as he claimed he also wanted to watch the performance. 

“Everyone! Welcome 3idiots to the stage!”

Seunghyub couldn’t help but chuckle at their name but his attention was immediately on the guitarist as they walked out. 

“Hun-ah...” Seunghyub smiled up at the man seeing him glancing over the crowd. His large eyes landed on Seunghyub and he grinned before looking down at his guitar. 

Hweseung’s strong voice came through the microphone as they began to perform. Seunghyub was amazed by their range; at one point the song was slow the next everyone was jumping with them. 

After an hour they all held hands and bowed to the crowd. Seunghyub smiled as he saw how thrilled all three of them looked with the cheers from the crowds. 

Seunghyub could see Hun looking back at him before he gestured to the side door. Seunghyub made his way over through the patrons; a guard stood there but bowed his head and moved when Seunghyub approached making him frown slightly. How had he known to let Seunghyub through?

He saw Hweseung first; the vocalist waved him over with a wide smile on his face. “Seunghyub-Hyung! Did you enjoy our performance?” He asked excitedly. 

Jaehyun came up beside him suddenly, an arm linked in with Seunghyub’s. “Or did you enjoy Hun-ah?” 

“Yah! Jaehyun!” Hun scolded as he appeared with slightly pink cheeks. 

Seunghyub smiled softly at him, he pulled out of Jaehyun’s grasp and looked over them all. “You guys were really good! Honestly! I could see how much passion you guys had!”

“You’re very observant...” Hun said softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Seunghyub smiled as he saw the adoration in Hun’s gaze. “Hun-ie, do you want to-“

“He’d love to!” Jaehyun answered suddenly; cutting Seunghyub off. 

“O-oh,” Seunghyub answered back awkwardly. 

Hun rolled his eyes at the drummer; pushing him playfully before moving closer to Seunghyub. He looked up at him through his blond fringe playfully. “Whatever you were going to say, I’ll come with you.” 

Seunghyub blinked at him; almost lost in the sheer beauty of Hun. “Good,” he found himself saying. 

Hun said goodbye to the others before following Seunghyub out of the venue. Dongsung was stood by the car waiting for them. “You guys were amazing!” Dongsung cheered with bright eyes. 

Hun smiled softly at him. “Do you watch too, Dongsung-ah?”

“Yeah! It was fun!” He replied. 

Hun nodded his head; his beautiful smile never leaving his face. “I’m glad you had fun,” he mused. 

Dongsung bowed his head politely before turning to Seunghyub. “Where can I take you, Sir?”

Seunghyub was still gazing at Hun, the guitarist looked over at him with a curious expression. “Wherever Hun-ie wants to go,” Seunghyub answered. 

“Me?” Hun looked confused. Seunghyub nodded. The guitarist looked thoughtful for a second before he turned on Seunghyub with a serious expression. “I want to see your home.”

“H-Huh?” Seunghyub wasn’t expecting that answered. Not at all. 

Hun gestured to the car. “Let’s go.”

Dongsung blinked slightly as he looked over at Seunghyub, he nodded to his assistant before following Hun into the back of the car. 

He watched the younger as he stared out of the car window; his eyes blinking at the unfamiliar neighbourhoods. 

The car pulled up outside his apartment complex; Dongsung opened the door for them and bowed his head as they exited the car. 

“Dongsung-ah, you can go home for the night; I’ll take Hun home later.” Seunghyub instructed with a smile. He couldn’t help but look to Hun only to see a smirk on his face. Seunghyub blinked at him. 

Dongsung looked between them both before chuckling softly and bowing his head again. “Of course; goodnight.”

Seunghyub gestured for Hun to follow him into the complex. Hun was looking around as they walked past the door man and into the lobby. They made their way to the elevator; Hun stepped in first before looking back at to Seunghyub. “I have the penthouse,” he said proudly. 

Hun rolled his eyes. “Of course you do,” he was smirking at Seunghyub. 

For once in his life Seunghyub felt nervous. Hun’s eyes were watching him closely; they were almost hooded. Seunghyub swallowed deeply as the elevator pinged on his floor. He pulled his key out and moved to the door that was on the floor. He opened it for Hun to follow after him. 

Hun’s eyes widened as he looked around Seunghyub’s home. Seunghyub locked the door behind them and watched Hun as he looked over his house. 

Hun made his way over towards the large ceiling to floor windows that gave a sky view of all of Seoul. His eyes were wide as he looked out. “This view is beautiful...”

Seunghyub smiled before coming to stand beside the younger. “Just like you Hun-ie,” he couldn’t stop the words. 

Hun scoffed and turned to him; arms crossed over his chest. “Really? That was pretty cheesy even for you,” he said. 

Seunghyub shrugged as he gazed down at Hun. The younger bit his lip before moving forward; Seunghyub tilted his head in confusion as he felt Hun’s hands on his chest. “Do you own any none branded clothes?”

Seunghyub looked thoughtful. “Uhh, I don’t think so..?”

Hun rolled his eyes, he bit his lip and looked thoughtful. Something about the way Hun was looking at him made a thrill go through him. He was finding it difficult to resist the temptation; his whole being telling him to just take Hun there and then. 

Almost like he’d read his mind, Hun looked up at him with hooded eyes. 

~

It washed over Hun unexpectedly, something hot racing up his spine. He looked up at the handsome man before him and instantly knew what he wanted. “Can I kiss you?”

“What? Of course,” Seunghyub leaned down; his lips just brushing Hun’s softly. He released a soft sigh before moving closer; taking Seunghyub’s face in his hands and kissing him properly. 

Hun made a soft noise at the firm press of Seunghyub's mouth on his, but the elder swallowed it up. Hun parted his lips on a soft gasp and Seunghyub took advantage. Delving deep, slick, hot and demanding while Hun lost himself in the simple pressure of his lips and the possessive slide of Seunghyub’s hands that were suddenly on his hips. 

When Seunghyub drew back to let him breathe, Hun panted raggedly, dizzy. There was something strangely dominant about Seunghyub; almost like something inside him had just come alive. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Seunghyub murmured; his voice deeper that Hun had ever heard it. 

Hun’s eyes were wide, hooded as he gazed at Seunghyub trying to look tempting or pleading. Seunghyub laughed gently, Hun tilted his head playfully, "take me to bed?"

Seunghyub groaned softly, “are you sure? Is that what you want?”

Hun rolled his eyes; he gave Seunghyub’s lips another soft kiss before he walked through the house; up the stairs and towards the room where the door was open. Thankfully his instincts were right and it was Seunghyub’s bedroom. 

Looking around, Hun could see photos of Seunghyub and his family as well as some with his friends. There were certificates on the desk. A four poster bed was in the centre of the room with purple drapes. 

Hun could hear Seunghyub’s footsteps slowly coming towards him. As quickly as he could, Hun stripped out of his clothes and dived onto the large bed. 

Hun made a shocked sound, shivery pleasure rippling over him. The silk bedsheet felt good. He felt exposed and tender. He flopped down on his belly, rubbing his jaw on Seunghyub's pillow, inhaling the faint scent of his cologne. The sheets pressed against his chest, thighs and legs, and he found himself wriggling to get more contact.

He wasn’t quite humping the mattress when Seunghyub entered the room, but he was facedown and squirming, buried in the thick, expensive fabric, his body tingling.

"Well," Seunghyub spoke, speaking suddenly from the end of the bed. "Are you getting started without me?" He chuckled almost playfully but his voice was deep; powerful. 

A flush spread through Hun, heating up his skin, he sat up, settling his hands in his lap self-consciously. "No. I just didn't expect it to feel so good on my skin."

Seunghyub smirked, in the middle of taking off his watch. He laid it down, then grasped his turtleneck by the hem, stripping it off over his head, leaving a thin undershirt on beneath it. Just watching him undress himself was ridiculously erotic. Hun bit his lip. He was sat, naked, while Seunghyub watched him closely, still mostly dressed.

Seunghyub reached down, slowly unbuckling his belt, pulling it free from the belt loops and winding it up before setting it down next to his watch. Hun watched the whole process completely enraptured.

"Hun-ie," Seunghyub’s voice was deep, startling him from his reverie. Seunghyub crooked his finger. "Come here."

Hun bit his bottom lip but shifted onto his knees and shuffled forward. "Are you going to...take off all your clothes?" He asked almost timidly; Seunghyub’s arms were impressive and he couldn’t wait to see the rest of him. 

Seunghyub’s hand settled onto his hip, pulling him closer until he was perched just on the end of the bed and very close to where Seunghyub was standing.

"Eventually," he answered, cupping the side of Hun’s neck with his other hand and drawing him forward into a kiss.

Hun’s eyes slipped closed and his hands automatically went to Seunghyub’s strong shoulders, twisting in the soft cotton of his undershirt as Seunghyub’s tongue dipped into his mouth, hot and sure. 

His cock felt heavy between his legs, twitching and bobbing with every sweep of Seunghyub’s thumb against his hip bone. With his knees barely on the bed, Hun had no leverage to push forward, no way to press his body against Seunghyub’s without falling off the bed. 

Seunghyub was in control of every part of the kiss.

That simple statement, Seunghyub was in control, was doing a lot for Hun. 

It took all the pressure off, eased any of Hun's lingering anxiety about how worried he was about their whole relationship; the fact they were from different worlds. He felt safe with Seunghyub and for now that’s all that mattered. 

"I'm looking forward to this," murmured Seunghyub, pushing his fingers into Hun’s blond hair. "You're such a sweet thing. So eager."

Hun chuckled, leaning his lips up to catch Seunghyub’s in another kiss. Seunghyub denied him, though, pushing him away and stepping back. He stripped off his undershirt, Hun locked his eyes on Seunghyub's broad, bare chest.

Hun licked his lips before smirking playfully up at Seunghyub. He scooted into the nest of pillows suddenly, lying back, cheeks pink with the knowledge that Seunghyub was examining every inch of his body. Hun squirmed, aware of his cock jutting up hard between his legs, his eyes watching Seunghyub closely.

"Yeah," Seunghyub growled, pushing his pants down his hips and stepping out of them. "Yeah, you're so beautiful. Such a treat to look at."

"Thanks," Hun smirked back. 

"You're welcome," Seunghyub replied, finally climbing his way up onto the bed. He pushed Hun's legs apart, pressing them back as he fit between them, leaving Hun even more exposed.

Hun’s hands came to hold Seunghyub’s shoulders but the elder caught his wrists, guiding Hun's arms to tuck them behind himself, wrists crossed at the small of his back. "Keep those there."

A shiver ran up Hun's spine, making him squirm, his toes curl and his cock jump. His face was warm with arousal and embarrassment. 

Seunghyub’s hands slid up from Hun's knees, across his pale thighs, until his thumb glided across where his thigh met his torso, teasing the sensitive skin there that Hun found himself trembling with the sudden thrill that ran down his back. “Seunghyub-Hyung...”

"What is it, Hun-ie?" Seunghyub asked, voice warm and gentle. He kept moving his hands, right up over Hun's stomach, to his ribs and chest, fingertips exploring more smooth skin, seeking out his nipples, tugging and teasing.

“Ah!" Hun gasped, "I—" He broke off, squirming, head falling back against the pillows.

"You? You what? Do you want something?" Seunghyub drew each of his nipples between a thumb and finger, rolling them, pinching them.

Hun clutched his own wrists, holding on tight to keep from using his hands. His cock was absolutely throbbing, a thick string of precome leaking from the tip. Hun clenched his eyes closed, shaking his head against the pillow. “F-fuck, I need—"

Seunghyub pressed a palm firmly over Hun’s mouth.

Hun’s eyes widened slightly, his reaction stronger than he’d thought. He moaned sharply, his body jerking into the pressure as his cock jumped, spurting a bit of precome.

"Shhh," Seunghyub murmured firmly. "You don’t need to speak, Hun-ie. As sweet as your voice is. You know why?"

Hun blinked wide at him, eyes hooded, he made a soft, questioning "mmph?" noise.

"Because you don't know what you need, and it's silly to beg for it," Seunghyub’s voice was deep and sensual. "I know what you need. I know when to give it to you. So if you can't help yourself, then I'll help you. That includes shutting you up, if necessary."

Hun frowned softly at the elders sudden change in character, he shuddered. Seunghyub was in charge of everything, including Hun’s senses. 

With one hand still gagging him, Seunghyub wrapped his other hand firmly around Hun's cock, making him jerk and whine desperately. Seunghyub was very strong, and Hun couldn’t move with the elders weight on him.

With Hun trapped beneath him, Seunghyub began to jerk him slowly, while keeping Hun silent but for his soft whimpers.

It was without a doubt the most intense experience of Hun’s life. Everything was shut out but Seunghyub and what Seunghyub was making him feel. His grip was tight and a little rough, the calluses on his hand different and softened now with years living this extravagant life. 

Seunghyub jerked him in efficient, rhythmic strokes, his thumb sweeping just under the leaking head, dragging the precome down, giving something slick and warm for Hun to feel.

Hun moaned, the sound smothered and desperate.

"There you go, you see how much better that is? You don’t have to think about any of this, you just need to enjoy it, huh? Just be a sweet boy for me, Hun-ie," Seunghyub said, his voice calm and collected, there was a deep edge to it that Hun found himself wanting to hear everyday. 

With his legs spread and held back by Seunghyub’s knees, and his hands kept behind his back just because Seunghyub had said so, Hun didn’t have much leverage either. He couldn’t quicken the pace, couldn’t push into Seunghyub’s grip.

He felt hypnotized, his gaze locked onto Seunghyub, onto his eyes, only able to look away when Seunghyub looked down too. But inevitably, they locked right back onto his piercing dark gaze.

Hun’s noises increased without him processing it, a distressed whine building, the pleasure coiling tight and hot. Seunghyub’s thumb started rubbing over his slit, again and again and Seunghyub murmured, like an afterthought, "You can come anytime, Hun-ie."

Hun did. He felt it rush through him, pulsing out of his cock as his thighs shook and his stomach twitched; his head fell back against the pillows.

He was sensitive, hyper-aware of Seunghyub's firm hand milking every last drop of come out of his body while he shuddered through his orgasm, moans muffled by Seunghyub.

Fatigue swept through him quickly and he slumped limp with a whine, panting raggedly. Seunghyub released his cock and removed his hand, taking a tissue to wipe away the come as Hun laid there, stunned, dazed eyes on him.

"See how good that was?" rumbled Seunghyub, voice deep. "Have you ever made yourself come like that?"

Hun couldn’t speak, even though Seunghyub's hand wasn’t over his mouth anymore. He shook his head, licking his lips, not trusting his voice. 

"Didn't think so," chuckled Seunghyub. "You're so responsive. Such a good boy. I can see we're going to have a lot of fun together." Seunghyub paused, cocking his head. "I've been told I can be overwhelming. But I don't think you and I will have that problem, do you?"

Hun shook his head again eagerly. Seunghyub could overwhelm him any time. Seunghyub could do anything with him, as long as he kept letting Hun feel that good.

"I still want to fuck you, Hun-ie. That was just a bit of a preview, to help you relax." Seunghyub said, rising up on his heels, big and broad and so beautiful Hun kinda wanted to whimper. He opened a drawer and took out lube and a condom. 

Hun opened his mouth but all that came out was a strangled whine, watching Seunghyub squeeze lube onto his fingers was making him feel lightheaded. His black hair was hanging over his eyes making him look more seductive. Hun gasped at the slick, intimate touch, two of Seunghyub’s fingers sliding flat over his hole.

"You really are beautiful, Hun-ie," Seunghyub murmured, keeping the touch firm but not rushing. Hun bit his lip as he gazed up at the man above him, Seunghyub was gazing back at him his eyes glazed over with lust but also with pure adoration. 

Hun took a breath and relaxed under Seunghyub’s touch; the elder made him feel safe and wanted. He could feel himself opening up to the steady pressure, the coaxing rhythm. His breath caught and Seunghyub smiled at him, his other hand gliding up and down Hun’s thigh, petting him, soothing him.

"That’s it," Seunghyub cooed, one finger sliding in slow. "Such a good boy for me, Hun-ie.”

The praise made the slight discomfort easier to ignore. Seunghyub’s other hand was moving over his body, stoking his arousal, pushing him past the discomfort into pleasure very quickly. 

Seunghyub wanted to take his time with him, working him open with the kind of patience that was likely to drive Hun to madness. He fingered him so slowly, and for so long, that Hun’s cock was filling up again; arousal pooling hot in the base of his belly as he squirmed on Seunghyub's hand. 

He’d kept his hands behind his back, legs spread, an ache was building in his thighs. He was good and still for Seunghyub as the elder played with his body. Moaning and arching, grinding down onto Seunghyub’s fingers, pressed deep inside him. Sweat had broken out over his skin, and pleasure rippled through him.

Seunghyub tucked his thumb gently on Hun’s perineum, pressing firmly, and an electric shock jolted up his spine just as Seunghyub crooked his fingers inside him and rubbed over the same spot, in and out.

His cock was red with arousal now, dripping against his stomach, over-sensitive still because it was so close to his last orgasm and he hadn’t gotten himself hard again that fast in so long.

Seunghyub was dragging it out, teasing and toying and playing Hun’s body like an instrument he was expertly tuned. 

Hun wanted to beg but he knew he shouldn’t, didn’t need to because Seunghyub decided, Seunghyub would look after him, give him what he needed. 

Seunghyub pulled his fingers free and when Hun whimpered in response  
Seunghyub hushed him. "Shh, Hun-ie, I’m going to fuck you now. Do you want me to stop?"

Just the thought made Hun’s throat feel tight. He shook his head.

"Okay, that’s good, you’re so good for me, Hun-ie," Seunghyub smiled down at him, reaching for the condom and carefully rolling it onto his cock in full view of Hun, making sure he saw, then he slicked himself up and shuffled in even closer.

Hun felt drunk on sensation.

His mind was slow, fuzzy, focused only on Seunghyub, heavy and solid between his legs, on the weight of his hands on him. 

Seunghyub moved with the same effortless confidence that seemed to propel him forward through everything he did, whether he was getting ready to fuck Hun or he was just signing a new business deal. 

His big hand was wrapped around the base of his own hard cock, guiding himself in, and when the head nudged against Hun's rim, he flushed bodily at what was about to happen. 

"Breathe out," Seunghyub ordered, he started to push in, slow. Hun exhaled a trembling breath, which shifted into a groan as Seunghyub's cock breached his hole.

Seunghyub was patient with him, a slow and steady press that allowed Hun to open up around him, to accept each inch, little by little. He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but at some point he processed Seunghyub saying, "Open your eyes for me, I want to see you."

So Hun did, opening his eyes and feeling overwhelmed at seeing Seunghyub so close, right there, staring back.

"You feel good around me, Hun-ie," he cooed, low and warm and Hun whined, bearing down as Seunghyub slipped fully inside of him, filling him up. "So good for me."

Hun nodded mindlessly, shivering as he was impaled on Seunghyub's cock, arching into it. "Hyung!"

"I know, I know, Hun-ie," Seunghyub said, leaning forward. He pushed fingers into Hun’s blond hair, tipped his head back so Seunghyub could kiss him. "That's good, you're taking me so well."

Hun couldn’t think to answer, trying to respond to Seunghyub's kisses, chasing the sweet sensation of his tongue as Seunghyub started to rock back out and then slide deep again. And then again.

Seunghyub leaned back again, gathering Hun’s legs up in the crook of his arms, folding him in half as he gave him another slow thrust. 

"Ah!" Hun moaned, eyes blown wide. 

"Yeah, there you go," Seunghyub replied, his own voice rough.

Seunghyub was heavy and thick, he was inside him, hips moving steady, in and out, filling him up, until Hun was overflowing with heat and overstimulation. 

He couldn’t move, with Seunghyub pressed down over him, splayed wide and open, but Seunghyub didn’t want him to move, so the flare of anxiety filtered away before he could process it. 

Seunghyub moved in him, the bone-deep intimacy of his cock stretching Hun open, targeting the very core of his pleasure.

Vulnerable, exposed, and cherished. That was all that was fluttering through Hun’s mind. 

Seunghyub took his time, making sure he felt it, angled deep for Hun's prostate. Hun became insistently aware of his own cock, trapped between their bellies, throbbing with need every time Seunghyub thrust.

"Ah," Hun gasped, strung tight, shuddering. "Ah, fuck, Seunghyub-Hyung!"

"I've got you," Seunghyub rumbled, hoarse.

The little crack in his voice, knowing he was undone by this too, unraveled Hun. A sudden wild, stray thought came to him, that maybe he was waiting for Seunghyub all along, maybe he was meant for Seunghyub. Maybe it was destiny that he saw them perform and their eyes met. 

Seunghyub’s mouth was warm and wet, soft kisses exchanged between ragged breaths. "So good, Hun-ie, you're so good. Such a good boy for me. Stay with me, feel it, feel how perfect you are around my cock. Want you to come like this, think you can."

Hun shuddered, the words dripping from Seunghyub’s lips were almost too much—

"Come for me, Hun-ie," Seunghyub whispered.

Hun did, eyes burning as tears streamed down and his cock pulsed and his whole body tried to curl up, protect himself from the overwhelming sensation. But he couldn’t, couldn’t do anything but feel it as Seunghyub fucked him straight through it, holding him in place.

When the world finally caught up to him enough that he managed to suck in a gasp of air, whimpering with every continued plunge of Seunghyub's cock, Seunghyub tucked his face to Hun's neck and groaned as his hips jerked with his own orgasm, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Seunghyub seemed to lose steam, but he didn’t stop entirely; his hips stuttered, slow, pressing deep, cock softening in Hun, until Hun whimpered, oversensitive and electric.

"Hey," Seunghyub cooed, pulling out with a wet sound, his lips brushing soft over Hun’s brow. "It's okay, I'm sorry, we're done, we're done."

"Holy shit," Hun mumbled, catching his breath, head spinning. "Holy shit, Hyung."

Seunghyub chuckled, deep voice rumbling against Hun's chest. "Was that good?"

"Good," Hun scoffed. He felt so wrecked. Oversensitive . His limbs were all heavy and weak, like he just ran a long distance and just collapsed to the ground, muscles twitching. "Was that good, he asks."

Seunghyub gave him a smug look, nipping sharply at Hun's lower lip. "Sleep now.” 

Hun smiled, he could feel Seunghyub’s fingers stroking through his hair gently; his body was still trembling slightly and the thought of sleep made him smile. He tucked his head on Seunghyub’s strong chest and let the darkness take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seunghyub smiled as he watched the man beside him sleep peacefully. He was truly worried last night that Hun would’ve walked out after he’d begun to get slightly rough. Seunghyub didn’t know why he acted like that, it just happened whenever he found someone he was attracted to. 

Hun groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to register where he was; his eyes darting around the room warily before they settled on Seunghyub and he smiled. 

Seunghyub kissed the top of his mussed blond hair and stroked a finger down his cheek. “How’re you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m good.” Hun replied as he gazed up at him, he stretched himself out like a cat making Seunghyub chuckle fondly. “Hyung,” Hun suddenly spoke again, eyes watching Seunghyub closely. 

“Yes?”

“You really transform when you’re in bed,” Hun pointed out, head tilted almost curiously. 

Seunghyub’s eyes widened slightly and he ran a hand through his hair distractingly, “I-I just wanted you to feel good,” he admitted. 

Hun bit his lip before shuffling closer. Seunghyub took a deep breath as he felt Hun’s leg tease his under the blanket. “Anything you do will make me feel good.” Hun admitted making Seunghyub’s eyes widen. 

He gripped the younger man’s chin and tilted his head; their lips meeting in a slow languid kiss. Hun groaned softly before laying back on the bed; legs spread with Seunghyub between them. 

Seunghyub felt himself harden before he pulled back and rested his head on Hun’s. “I’ll go make us some food, you can use the en-suite.” He smiled down at Hun seeing him pouting up at him. Seunghyub chuckled and kissed the pout before standing up and putting his dressing gown on. 

He made his way through his home and towards the kitchen, his phone was on the counter; light blinking. He picked it up and saw a message from his assistant. 

Dongsung-ah:   
‘Hyung! I have good news! Please call when you can!’

Seunghyub frowned slightly; it was unusual for his assistant to message him on a Saturday, unless he already had a schedule. He could hear the shower running in the background; moving to the fridge he found some eggs and set to making omelettes. 

He found Dongsung’s number and pressed call. 

“Hyung, good morning!” His assistant answered cheerfully. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

Dongsung sounded excited, “I was speaking with Jimin-nim’s assistant and he said they were looking for a band to play at the ball next Saturday!” 

Seunghyub could tell where this was going, he smiled softly. 

“I gave him 3idiots information, I skipped on their name but showed him some of their performances.” Dongsung informed. 

Seunghyub smiled against the phone. “And?”

“They said they were going to get them booked in to perform! I’ve told Jaehyun-shii and Hweseung-shii,” he paused for a second before chuckling. “I presume Hun-shii is with you?”

“I’ll tell him,” Seunghyub answered with a chuckle of his own. “Thank you for this Dongsung-Ah.”

“It’s no problem Hyung, I know how much he means to you.” Dongsung replied. 

Seunghyub chuckled softly, “I’ll talk to you later,” he said getting a goodbye back from his assistant before he hung up. 

“Who was that?”

Seunghyub looked back and saw Hun stood in front of him with a raised brow; arms crossed over his chest as he wore the spare dressing gown. 

Seunghyub looked over him before moving closer; the younger looked cute in the white fluffy gown. 

“Jealous?” He teased as he wrapped his arms around Hun. 

Hun tilted his head as he looked up at him, an almost challenging look in his eyes. “Should I be?”

Seunghyub chuckled and kissed Hun’s nose sweetly. “Of course not, there’s only you in my eyes,” he said seriously watching Hun duck his head slightly; the tips of his ears red. “Dongsung-ah has got you a new gig,” Seunghyub informed. 

Hun looked back up at him with confusion. “A gig?”

Seunghyub nodded. “A business associate of mine is holding a charity ball and they needed a band,” he explained seeing Hun’s interest growing. “Dongsung got you guys in.”

Hun’s face broke out in a beautiful smile. “Thats great!” He cheered, eyes sparkling. 

Seunghyub wanted to see the younger smile all the time. He linked their hands together. “Hun-ie, are you busy today?”

The younger tilted his head before shaking it. “No.”

“Good.” Seunghyub grinned, resting his forehead against Hun’s. “That means I get you all day.” 

-

“That looks good on you, Hun-ie,” Seunghyub grinned as he watched Hun stand before the mirror in the tailors. They’d already purchased suits for Jaehyun and Hweseung. 

Hun looked slightly uncomfortable. “Isn’t it a bit pricey?”

Seunghyub sighed. “I told you not to worry about it,” Seunghyub replied; he felt like that’s all he’d said all day. Hun sighed softly and nodded his head. “Do you not like it?” Seunghyub asked. 

“No, I do,” Hun replied quickly. He was biting his bottom lip; an unsure expression on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Seunghyub tried. 

Hun sighed. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to buy me things,” he challenged, eyes on Seunghyub, his gaze strong. 

“Hun-ie, that’s not what this is,” Seunghyub shook his head as he moved towards the other man; he brushed some hair from his eyes. “I want to shower you in gifts but I know that you wouldn’t want that,” he said softly seeing a small smile on Hun’s face. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Hun replied, kissing Seunghyub’s lips gently. 

They spent the rest of the day walking around Gangnam; stopping for a coffee and enjoying each other’s company. 

They were currently sat by the river; Hun looked slightly distressed as he ignored yet another phone call. 

Seunghyub frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just my landlord.”

Hun’s answer made Seunghyub’s worry escalate; “Is everything okay?”

Hun shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m just a bit late on some bills,” he said almost off handedly. 

Seunghyub frowned knowing that wasn’t all of it. “And..?” He pushed. 

“He cut off my power,” Hun said softly almost like he were hoping Seunghyub hadn’t heard him. 

“What?!” Seunghyub exclaimed, standing from the bench they were sat at and standing before Hun with wide worried eyes. 

Hun sighed and waved him off. “Hyung, it’s fine.” 

Seunghyub ran a hand through his hair in desperation; worry written across his expression. “How is that fine?! We can get him arrested for that!”

Hun’s eyes widened slightly at Seunghyub’s serious tone; he stood before him and shook his head. “Hyung! It’s my fault for not paying!”

“Are you struggling? Do you want me to help?” Seunghyub quickly asked. 

Hun looked thoughtful for a second before he sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

Seunghyub sighed; knowing that the younger wasn’t telling the truth. “At least stay at mine until you have power again.” 

“I’ll go pay him tonight,” Hun suddenly spoke; answering Seunghyub suggestion.   
“I’ll be fine Hyung.” He tried to reassure. 

“Oh okay,” Seunghyub replied weakly; the younger man was definitely stubborn when it came to decisions. 

They stood in an awkward silence; Hun sighed heavily and refused to look at Seunghyub as he spoke. “I-I should head back.”

Seunghyub blinks din confusion. “Now? Are you sure? We could go for some food?” He suggested, wanting to stay with Hun a little longer. 

Hun shook his head. “It’s okay, you’ve spoiled me enough today,” he smiled softly up at Seunghyub. 

“Hun-ie, please don’t forget that I enjoy spoiling you.” Seunghyub tried again. 

Hun looked back at him with a smile, he leaned up and kissed Seunghyub’s cheek gently. “I know,” he whispered softly. 

Seunghyub sighed. “I’ll take you home.” The walk back to Seunghyub’s apartment was silent and awkward; they had a space between them that was almost suffocating; Seunghyub wanted to hold Hun’s hand but he knew that the younger man was feeling slightly uncomfortable right now. 

He opened the car door for Hun and the younger smiled back at him. He drove in silence seeing Hun looking out the window instead of towards him. 

“I really enjoyed being with you, Hun-ie.” Seunghyub spoke suddenly, smiling at the younger as they pulled up to Hun’s apartment complex. 

“Me too Hyung,” Hun replied, a soft smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed Seunghyub’s lips; it was just a soft peck but it held the raw emotion Hun felt. Seunghyub knew that the younger truly cared for him. “I’ll see you at the ball on Saturday?” Hun said hopefully. 

“Of course,” Seunghyub replied with a smile. Hun nodded before he opened the car door. Seunghyub gripped his wrist before he got out. “Hun-ie; dance with me? Promise?”

Hun smiled and nodded before closing the door behind him. Seunghyub waited until he was inside the complex before driving away. 

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. 

-

Hun was gripping his guitar neck tightly; nerves and anxiety were washing over him. They were inside the large mansion house for the charity ball. Jaehyun and Hweseung looked just as nervous as him. They were all excited about performing; Jaehyun and Hweseung were surprised when Hun had gifted them the suits from Seunghyub. 

He hadn’t spoken to Seunghyub all week; he felt awkward. They’d exchanged a few text messages but Hun had kept himself busy at work; his landlord had turned on the power again after Hun had given him his earnings from the gig last Friday. 

The temptation to just ask Seunghyub if he could move in with him constantly niggling in the back of his head. He forced those thoughts away and looked over at his bandmates. 

“You guys ready?” Hun asked them. 

Hweseung was taking deep breaths, his hands trembling around the microphone in his fingers. “My god! I’m so nervous!”

Jaehyun smiled at him; patting his shoulder. “It’s okay, this could be a deal breaker for us; just do your best and have fun!”

Hweseung nodded to the drummer before looking back at Hun. “Have you seen Seunghyub-Hyung?”

“Ah, not yet,” Hun replied lamely; he hadn’t exactly gone all out to try and find the elder. He did text him though when they’d arrived. 

“Are you the band?” A short middle aged man suddenly appeared before them, Hun tilted his head before he nodded. “Good, you’re on for an hour; then you get a fifteen minute break. Then you’re back on for another hour; remember, nothing heavy. This is a charity ball and therefore there are very important people present, understand?” Hun looked over at his bandmates only to see them both blinking back owlishly. Hun sighed before he nodded to the man, he presumed he was the assistant that Dongsung had spoken to. “Great, this way,” the man began to walk; gesturing for the band to follow him. “Here, off you go.” He showed them to the stage and pushed them onto it. 

Hweseung looked over at Hun with confusion. “He didn’t even introduce us...”

“Lets just start,” Hun suggested, nodding to Jaehyun as he started to count them in. “One, two, three,” Hun looked over the crowd as they began to play; some of the patrons turned to take notice of them but the others were indifferent and carried on their conversations. 

His eyes were scanning the room as he tried to locate Seunghyub. He couldn’t see him yet. 

The ballroom was crawling with rich people; Hun could tell just by the way they carried themselves. Large gowns and three piece suits; servers with small cocktail foods as well as champagne flutes. 

After almost twenty minutes of performing, Hun finally saw a familiar face in the crowd. Dongsung. The younger man was bowing politely to people as he made his way through the crowds. Hun’s eyes widened as he saw Seunghyub walking behind him. 

He looked amazing. The elder always looked handsome but right now he was beyond that. His black hair was brushed back and off his face save for a few strands that fell over his left eye. He had a black three piece suit on; it hugged his lean body perfectly. 

His dark eyes glanced up at Hun and he gave him the sweetest smile. Hun felt his heart lurch in his chest; his fingers almost missing the cords he was that distracted. 

Seunghyub winked playfully at him before he joined the crowd of people; bowing and smiling politely to everyone he came close to. 

Hun smiled softly to himself feeling a sense of pride at how polite and thoughtful his boyfriend was. Wait. Boyfriend? That’s what they were, right? Hun frowned slightly at his own thoughts before shaking his head profusely. He needed to focus on the performance. 

Hweseung’s voice was strong as he sang the lyrics. Hun smiled at him softly before looking back over the crowd. 

His eyes widened and he felt a rush of jealousy flood over him as he saw Seunghyub. The elder had a woman beside him, she was extremely forceful; holding Seunghyub’s arm and pulling him about the ballroom like he were some trophy. 

Hun growled, she was fluttering her lashes at him and giggling; her arm was linked with Seunghyub’s as she showed him off to the other patrons. Seunghyub was smiling awkwardly, he looked uncomfortable. Hun couldn’t understand why he wasn’t telling her to back off... 

The assistant waved them after they’d finished their song. The three of them bowed to the crowd getting a soft applause and some cheers from the younger patrons. Hun led the other two back down onto the floor. 

Dongsung was waiting for them, waving to them with a smile on his face. “You guys are so talented!”

“Thanks Dongsung-ah!” Jaehyun replied, throwing an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

Dongsung smiled back at Jaehyun before he looked other at Hun; a concerned expression in his face. “Hun-shii? Are you alright?”

Hun’s eyes were narrowed as he glared at where Seunghyub was still stood with the unpleasant woman. “That woman, who is she?” Hun asked the assistant. 

Dongsung followed his gaze before sighing. “Her? That’s Shin Jimin. Her father is the host, she’s a well known heiress.” 

“She seems to have latched onto Seunghyub.” Hun growled back; his expression was full of agitation. 

“Ahh, she’s been pining for him for years,” Dongsung informed seeing Hun’s eyes widened slightly he quickly added; “don’t worry, I’m pretty sure he only has you in his heart.”

Hun couldn’t help but smile at that, he sighed softly at Dongsung before his attention was back on Seunghyub. The elder looked like he was trying to part from the woman but she wouldn’t let him. Hun growled slightly before shaking his head and making his way through the crowd. He could feel the others’ curious gaze on him but he paid them no mind; he had a break and he wanted to see Seunghyub. 

Seunghyub noticed him coming straight away. His expression quickly changed from one of unsettled to one of admiration. 

“Hun-ah,” he smiled as Hun approached. 

Jimin’s attention was suddenly on Hun too. “Ah, you’re one of the band; it was good but not great. Maybe you should change your sound?”

“Jimin-shii, Hun and his band are extremely talented,” Seunghyub fired back with a frown on his face. Hun was just thankful the elder was supporting him. 

Jimin just waved him off before giving Hun a disgruntled once over; she sniggered at him. “Nice suit, you clearly don’t usually wear clothing so expensive.”

“Excuse me?” Hun shot back with a dark glare. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. “The way you carry yourself tells me my assistant just found you performing on the streets,” she smirked at Hun’s uncomfortable expression. “Am I right?”

Hun felt his anxiety hit him like a car; he wasn’t just going to stand there and get ridiculed by a stupid heiress that knew nothing about him. He gave one last look to Seunghyub before turning around and storming off. 

“Hun-ah!” Seunghyub’s voice called behind him but he didn’t care; he kept heading back towards his friends. Back towards the people that were in the same world as him. 

“Hyung?” Hweseung could see the distress written on his face. 

Jaehyun came up beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Please prepare for your next stage!” The assistant suddenly bellowed; ushering them towards the stage. 

Hun smiled supportively at his friends. “Let’s just do it.” 

Hun let himself be immersed in the music; his eyes were teasing him though; constantly looking over at Seunghyub. He felt his heart fall as he watched Seunghyub dancing with Jimin. The woman had a strong grip on Seunghyub’s neck; Seunghyub thankfully looked uncomfortable but he was still dancing with her. 

Accidentally, Hun hit the wrong cord and Hweseung looked over at him with worry; Hun bowed his head in a quick apology before going back to playing. He could see Hweseung look back to Jaehyun with a look of worry. 

Seunghyub was also now looking at him with concern; he grit his teeth before pulling himself away from Jimin. She didn’t look very impressed and was calling out to him. 

Hun watched with a frown as Seunghyub made his way through the crowd; Dongsung hot on his heels. He stopped in front of the stage and held a hand out for Hun to take. 

Hun looked at him with disbelief, looking around at all the confused faces before back at Seunghyub’s. “What the hell are you doing?!” He demanded, cheeks flushing. 

“Choosing a world,” Seunghyub answered. 

Hun stopped playing, as did Jaehyun as his bandmates watched their conversation. “Seunghyub-“

“Dance with me, you promised.” Seunghyub cut him off, a soft smile on his devilishly handsome face. 

Hun blinked slightly, almost nervously before Dongsung suddenly appeared beside him; taking a hold of Hun’s guitar strap and putting it over his shoulder. He began to strum a familiar beat; one that both Jaehyun and Hweseung recognised. 

Hun’s hand was trembling slight as he took Seunghyub’s. It felt like the whole world had stopped except them; everyone was watching them. 

Seunghyub pulled Hun into his arms and smiled. Hun felt a shy blush taint his cheeks. Seunghyub began to sway them gently to the music; Hweseung’s voice was soft in the background. Hun could see some of the patrons giving him curious looks; the others just looked indifferent. 

“Oppa?! What are you doing?!” A shrill voice sounded beside them. Hun could see Jimin stood there seething. 

Seunghyub chuckled softly before pulling Hun closer to him; his hand resting on Hun’s hip as he faced the woman head on. “Jimin-shii, I forgot to mention, Hun-ah is my boyfriend.”

Her eyes went comically wide. “W-what?!”

Seunghyub smirked at her. “Now, if you’ll excuse us,” he took Hun’s hand and tugged him away from her. 

Hun bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Seunghyub with curiosity. “Will you be in trouble for that?”

Seunghyub shrugged. “I don’t care, I have you in my arms and that’s all that matters to me.”

Hun rolled his eyes playfully, a shy smile on his face as they swayed. “Always so cheesy.” 

They danced for what felt like hours; Hun found himself getting lost in Seunghyub’s dark eyes. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat behind him did Hun turn around. 

Jaehyun was smirking playfully at him. “Having fun?”

Hun rolled his eyes at his best friend. “What is it?” He asked him. 

Jaehyun was still grinning as he spoke. “We’re heading back, this ain’t our style,” he announced, Hun could see his drum kit on his back. 

Hweseung suddenly appeared beside Jaehyun, a large smile on his face and eyes wide. “Hyung, we got some business cards! People want to sign us!” He said excitedly. 

Hun’s eyes widened. “What? Really?!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it now, we’ll call you on Monday.” Jaehyun winked at Seunghyub before grabbing Hweseung’s hand and pulling him out of the ballroom. 

Seunghyub chuckled softly beside him making Hun look back at him. Seunghyub tilted his head. “Do you want to stay longer, Hun-ie?”

Hun shrugged. “N-not really, like they said, it’s not really my scene,” he admitted, looking around cautiously. 

Seunghyub chuckled softly; “do you want to come back to mine?”

Hun bit his lip and looked up at Seunghyub through his lashes. “Yeah.”

Seunghyub smirked. “Good.” 

-

“You still with me, Hun-ie?” Seunghyub asked with a rough raspy voice, his head coming up from where it was nestled between Hun’s legs.

His eyes were so dark, glinting slightly as Hun reached out a shaky hand to brush a stray hair from his handsome face. 

He didn’t feel capable of forming any coherent sentences though, so he just nodded his head with a stupid dazed smile on his lips instead. 

Seunghyub plunged his head back to where it was a second ago and Hun automatically curled his toes as his boyfriend licked a wide long strip over his continuously fluttering entrance. 

They’d been doing this ever since they returned back. 

Hun had resigned to just laying their placid beneath the elder as Seunghyub showered his body with stimulation. 

As soon as they’d returned home, Hun found himself pushed on the bed; naked. Seunghyub kneeled down between his legs; mouth full of Hun’s rapidly hardening cock. 

From there on out he’d proceeded to give Hun an earth shattering orgasm that would’ve been just enough on its own, but Seunghyub was just starting out with his ministrations.

Less than a minute after the first climax he had Hun spread out on the sweaty sheets like a wonton whore, grabbing for the lube and breaching him with careful fingers, until his erection had come alive again. 

He kissed his inner thighs and ignored his cock completely to the point where Hun couldn’t take it anymore; he’d gripped the swollen shaft himself and started frantically stroking. 

Seunghyub didn’t allow him to seek his own pleasure. He’d pinned Hun’s wrists above his head with one hand, while the other one kept sinking in and out of his loosening hole, milking his prostate every other time. He did eventually release his hold and kissed the reddened skin of Hun’s wrists, but he still didn’t touch his cock. And that was how Hun came for the second time; body thrashing as Seunghyub watched him closely with his dark piercing gaze. 

“So pretty, Hun-ie,” he praised as he kept his fingers against Hun’s special spot. Hun whimpered and tried to push Seunghyub’s hand away which only seemed to make Seunghyub’s eyes darken. 

He’d moved down the bed and was currently between Hun’s legs; making him writhe as his tongue continued its work on Hun’s hole. 

“That good?” Seunghyub growled as his fingers gripped Hun’s thighs tightly. He was swirling his warm tongue all over Hun’s muscle, letting it dip inside teasingly, his teeth grazing over the flesh of his inner thighs. Hun couldn’t wait to see the marks Seunghyub would’ve left on his most intimate body parts. 

“Yeah, of course it’s good,” he almost snapped back. Hun was balling the sheet in his fist, desperately trying not to crush Seunghyub’s head between his legs as they rested on his shoulders. 

He could hear the elder growl slightly before he lifted his head to gaze at Hun. “Now that’s no way to speak to someone who’s literally got their mouth full of your ass, Hun-ie,” Seunghyub growled; his hand holding Hun’s thigh tightly. “You do know I could stop at any moment–“

“No!” Hun yelped almost pathetically, trying to push Seunghyub’s head back between his legs. He felt the elders strong grip on his wrists before he manoeuvred them beneath Hun; his own hands trapped beneath his body. 

Seunghyub smirked and went back down between Hun’s legs. Hun squeezed his eyes shut.

Seunghyub was working his wet and relaxed muscle even more pliant, his hands massaging Hun’s inner thighs as he overstimulated the younger. 

Hun could hear and feel Seunghyub moaning. It was strange; considering he wasn’t the one being pleasured, but it seemed that he was getting just as much from it as Hun was. It made Hun feel almost empowered; that he had such an effect on the powerful and sensually dominant Seunghyub. 

Seunghyub was gripping Hun’s thighs aggressively, digging his harsh thumbs into the flesh like Hun might try to run off any second. It was endearing how his possessiveness shone through in moments like that. Like Hun would ever run from him. 

He was lapping at Hun’s hole rhythmically, plunging the tip of his tongue into it just to force a shiver out of Hun and when he did, Seunghyub went back to sweeping perfectly equal licks all the way to Hun’s balls. 

Hun was about to implode, he was overstimulated. Seunghyub seemed to be able to read his body like a book, stopping for a moment before unhooking Hun’s ankles from where they were rested on his back. Seunghyub wiped his mouth carelessly with the back of his hand sending Hun a hungry lust-filled gaze. He growled as he pushed Hun’s knees to his chest; enabling a better position.

Seunghyub groaned, grabbing two harsh handfuls of Hun’s ass and squeezing. “You look so pretty under my control, Hun-ie.”

Hun’s eyes widened slightly and he felt the pure adoration flowing over him from the man above him. 

Seunghyub shifted on the bed a little, something that looked a lot like rutting and suddenly it hit Hun how sexually frustrated Seunghyub must be. He’d spent so long bringing Hun to orgasm that he’d almost completely neglected his own red thick cock. 

“Hyung,” Hun croaked out, when Seunghyub was about to put his mouth to use again. “Will you fuck me? Please?”

He wasn’t about to add that ‘please’ but he was so desperate; he wanted Seunghyub to just have his way with him. 

“Is that what you want?” Seunghyub asked; hovering above him. He was brushing his lips lightly over Hun’s cheek, then his brow and jaw.

“I did just say so, didn’t I?” Hun snarled slightly.

Seunghyub growled almost warningly making a thrill of arousal shoot up Hun’s back. “Don’t get cocky,” he warned. “Not when I’ve had you close to sobbing a second ago.”

Hun didn’t answer anything to that, but he did turn his face away when Seunghyub tried to catch his lips in a kiss. The elder retaliated; gripping his chin and turning his face forcefully until their lips met in a heated kiss. 

“Do you want me to split you open on my cock?” Seunghyub taunted, his tongue licking at Hun’s bottom lip. Hun whimpered softly at the deep voice; feeling Seunghyub grazing his ear with his teeth and whispering dirtily, “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Hun-ie.”

He kissed down Hun’s sternum, moving to circle his nipple wetly; the sensitive bud stiffening under the ministrations. A shiver ran down his spine; morphing into an electric shock that traveled straight to his aching cock. 

He watched Seunghyub as he grabbed the lube from the foot of the bed, popping the cap open and pouring it into his palm. 

He kneeled over Hun as he took his cock out from his suit trousers. “You ready?” Seunghyub checked once again as the swollen head of his cock grazed Hun’s overused entrance. Hun’s breath hitched and he nodded repeatedly, grasping Seunghyub’s strong shoulders.

“Ohh, fuck yes,” Hun moaned as Seunghyub finally slipped inside, first only half of his heavy erect length and then the rest of it, fitting snugly inside Hun like that’s exactly where it was supposed to be. “Seunghyub-Hyung. Fuck me,” he groaned. 

Seunghyub’s eyes were dark as he gazed down at him before slamming into him roughly. 

Hun closed his eyes; focusing intently on all the sensations he felt. The slight burn of the stretch and the amazing friction Seunghyub’s cock created inside of him as he moved. He could hear the slapping of skin onto skin, the wet sound of lube and the bed shrieking under the sheer force of Seunghyub’s thrusts. 

In no time, he found himself right on the edge again, his third orgasm impending.  
Seunghyub slowed down his thrusts, instead making them deeper and more calculated, rocking his hips so that he found that spot inside Hun and when he finally did Hun whimpered almost soundlessly, biting his lower lip.

“There?” Seunghyub sniggered. 

Hun didn’t have to say anything to confirm it, it was evident in the way his legs were shaking, his hole clenching around the cock stretching him. 

“Hold my hand,” Seunghyub suddenly demanded, finding Hun’s hand that was once again crumpling the sheets. Seunghyub intertwined their fingers until all ten knuckles were white. 

Their bodies were almost intwined; One triggering the other. Seunghyub’s cock twitching inside of Hun, while Hun’s hole quivered and spasmed; his cock was pulsing between their sweaty chests, coming untouched and sensitive.

Seunghyub slowly pulled out, shamelessly watching as Hun’s hole twitched and oozed his come. He hooked a thumb into it, causing Hun to flinch a little and then brought it to Hun’s lips; parting them and pushing it inside. 

Hun moaned, gladly swirling his tongue around the digit, sucking off Seunghyub’s come and letting his eyelids flutter in what he hoped was at least a little bit attractive way for someone who’d just been fucked out of his mind. 

Seunghyub smiled gently at him, that big stupid smile that Hun could very much live off of now. 

Seunghyub collapsed beside him; one hand still touching his body gently, almost like he were afraid Hun would disappear if he weren’t touching him. 

“Hun-ie, can I ask you something?” Seunghyub’s tone was suddenly serious. He was gazing at Hun intensely. 

Hun nodded back at him with a reassuring smile. “Of course.”

Seunghyub bit his lip before just coming out with it. “Move in with me.”

Hun blinked back at him; tilting his head slightly. “What?”

“I want this, us.” Seunghyub’s voice was trembling slightly; like he were afraid Hun would reject him. He brushed a hand through his hair nervously before his eyes met Hun’s. “I want to wake up beside you; fall asleep next to you.”

“I-“

“Hun-ie, I love you.” Seunghyub confessed. 

Hun gasped; ears burning slightly; he couldn’t help but duck his head in embarrassment. “Y-you do?”

Seunghyub chuckled softly; grabbing Hun’s chin gently and tilting his head up so they were looking at each other again. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, you’re you and I’m me,” Hun answered lamely. 

“Exactly,” Seunghyub replied matter of factly; looking at Hun with confusion. 

Hun took a deep breath and looked away; he really did want to move in; he wanted this to be a regular thing. Seunghyub was silent beside him; waiting patiently for Hun’s decision. He was nervous but also excited at what this could mean for them. 

After a while of silence; Hun turned back to look at Seunghyub. He reached for Seunghyub’s hand and brought it to his bare chest above his heart. Biting his lip he looked at Seunghyub with eyes full of emotions that he couldn’t vocalise right then. Seunghyub smiled back at him. 

“I want this too,” Hun replied. 

— 💜 — 💜 —

K-Bands rise!!!

My first N.Flying fic, I might continue this one but for now I’m happy with the ending! 

I hope to see you all in my next story!! ❤️💙💚💜

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments 🤗🤗❤️❤️
> 
> KBANDS RISE!!! 🙌🏻🙌🏻🙌🏻


End file.
